¿Verdad o Reto?
by CamiWriter
Summary: Jim invita a Bones y a Spock a su camarote para una noche de copas, cuando al doctor se le ocurre la infantil idea de realizar un pequeño juego, el cual no terminó como ninguno esperaba... One-Shot McSpirk!
First McSpirk One-Shot.

Este One-Shot ya me lo han pedido con anterioridad y por fin se los traigo! Es mi primer fic McSpirk. Espero les guste tanto como a mi!

Disclaimer: Star Trek ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son creación de Gene Roddenberry.

* * *

Verdad o Reto.

En realidad, pudo haber sido peor - pensó Spock, refiriéndose a su rompimiento con Nyota.

Fue muy extraño para él, pues ella llegó a su camarote, le dijo que no podían continuar con su relación debido a que empezó a sentir algo por alguien más.

Scotty, para ser precisos.

Y él simplemente asintió. No le dolió ni nada y un ilógico sentimiento de alivio se instauró en su mente.

Claro, no lo demostró.

Pero aún así, ¿Alivio? No era un secreto para Spock que le pasó exactamente lo mismo que a Nyota. El sentía algo por alguien más.

Por dos personas más, pero no se sentía capaz de expresárselo a ninguno.

Por eso, cuando Jim lo invitó a su noche de copas con el doctor McCoy, para una "noche de hombres" y "evitar el despecho de un rompimiento" porque supuestamente "era algo duro", no pudo negarse.

Dicha reunión se realizaba en el camarote del rubio, así que se presentó tan puntual como siempre.

Tocó el timbre de la habitación y un " _Ya voy_ " resonó desde adentro.

Al abrirse la puerta, aparece un sonriente James T. Kirk, con un muy sorprendido Leonard McCoy a su lado.

\- Vaya, Jim - murmura el doctor - no puedo creer que de verdad haya venido.

Spock eleva una ceja.

\- Ilógico, doctor - dice - ¿Por qué no vendría después de prometer si hacerlo?

\- ¿Sabes que una noche copas, consiste en embriagarse hasta perder la conciencia? -Pregunta McCoy con ironía - No creía que un vulcano tuviera un comportamiento tan humano.

\- Usted mismo ha recalcado en innumerables ocasiones que soy medio humano ¿Y ahora se sorprende de ese hecho? - Pregunta Spock, con un leve ápice de sarcasmo sólo detectable por los dos presentes - Debería hacerse revisión mental, doctor. Me parece que le falla la memoria.

\- Ja. Ja. Muy gracioso duende - Dice McCoy. - Sin embargo, Touché.

Mientras se realizaba aquel intercambio de palabras, Jim no podía evitar sonreír ante lo divertido que le parecían las extrañas peleas de sus amigos, a quienes les tenía mucho aprecio, más del que admitiría.

Con una suave risa, invita a Spock a pasar y le indica que puede sentarse en uno de los sillones.

\- A ver, Spock - dice Jim, con una traviesa sonrisa - La idea aquí, como dice Bones, es embriagarse hasta perder el conocimiento. Así que, conociendo el sistema vulcano y lo rápido que su metabolismo elimina el alcohol, ¿Hay algo que pueda emborracharte tanto como el vodka a un humano?

Spock lo piensa un poco. Revelarles aquel hecho contradice lo que le enseñaron en Vulcano. No ser tan abierto con temas como esos con otras razas. Ya que respetan demasiado su privacidad para que la galaxia sepa que se emborrachan con...

\- Chocolate.

Tan pronto lo dice, tanto Jim como McCoy abren sus ojos con desmesura, para luego estallar en carcajadas.

 _Ilógico._

\- No puede ser - logra decir Leonard entre risas - por eso siempre rechazas cuando te ofrecía una simple galleta de chispas.

\- O cuando te ofrecía un bombón de chocolate - dice Jim, también riendo.

\- En efecto - murmura Spock, un poco desconcertado. - ¿Por qué es divertido?

\- Porque - comienza McCoy a explicar - una Raza tan fuerte, seria y muy lógica, se embriaga con un postre de niños terrestres.

Después de decirlo, el rubio y Leonard vuelven a reírse a carcajadas. Spock comprende lo que les resulta divertido y no puede evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Entonces me parece que eso es muy lógico.

 _Bien, esa noche empezaba a resultar prometedora._

Y mientras Bones, sacaba de una caja una botella de Whisky, Jim se dirigía al replicador de su camarote.

\- ¿Muy cargado el chocolate? - le pregunta a Spock con su sonrisa ladina.

\- Por favor - asiente el medio vulcano.

\- ¿Tanto te afectó el rompimiento con Uhura, duende? - Pregunta el doctor. - Parece que de verdad piensas quedar inconsciente esta noche y amanecer de la mierda.

En Realidad, Spock sólo sentía el ilógico deseo de hacer algo humano con ambos. Así que... ¿Por qué no?

\- Tenía entendido que así amanecían ustedes dos después de sus noches de copas - responde - ya que siempre Jim, al dia siguiente, aparecía por ahí con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que mas de una vez me he obligado a relevarle para llevarle a sus dominios, solo para encontrar al jefe médico en las mismas condiciones, o incluso peor.

\- ¿Me estas llamando borracho? - pregunta el doctor con una pícara sonrisa.

\- ¡Nos llamaste borrachos a ambos! - le dice Jim, mientras sacaba del replicador el chocolate y le apunta con un dedo.

\- Jamás dije eso - se defiende Spock.

\- Pero lo insinuaste, tonto - el doctor le pincha el pecho con un dedo.

\- Quizá - dice suavemente mientras ladea la cabeza.

Ambos humanos empiezan a reír de nuevo. Spock recibe su taza de chocolate y se da cuenta de lo espeso que se encuentra éste. Mientras McCoy le entrega su copa a Jim.

\- Por la primera noche de copas de Spock - sonríe el rubio elevando su bebida.

\- Porque los tres terminemos como la mierda - Leonard eleva su propia bebida.

\- Por el ilógico comportamiento humano - es turno de Spock, haciendo reír de nuevo a ambos presentes. Chocan sus bebidas y les dan un gran sorbo.

\- Bien, hay que hacer esto más divertido de lo que extrañamente ya es - propone McCoy con una malvada sonrisa.- Juguemos Verdad o Reto.

Tal propuesta hace que Jim se atragante de la risa con su Whisky.

\- Es lo mas infantil que se te pudo ocurrir, Bones - Señala el rubio con una sonrisa - ese tipo de ideas son mías, no tuyas. Solo llevas media copa, hombre. No puedes estar ya borracho.

McCoy le muestra la lengua al ojiazul quien se vuelve a reír.

\- Es precisamente la razón de que sea mas divertido, hacer algo tan absurdo como un juego de niños. - explica - además, modificado al hecho de que los tres somos adultos y están permitidos los temas +18.

Mueve las cejas con insinuación y una sonrisa pervertida, haciendo que Jim se agarre el estomago por el dolor que le provoca tanta risa y que Spock se sonverdee un poco.

\- ¿Qué opinas, elfo? - le pregunta al vulcano, quien eleva de nuevo una ceja.

\- Opino que estoy dentro. - ladea ligeramente la cabeza.

\- Bien Jim, Spock está involucrado en esta locura, así que tu no te salvas.

\- De acuerdo, Bones, comienzo yo. - dice el rubio. - ¿propones algunas reglas extra?

\- Verdad: Solo se puede hacer una pregunta por turno, pero puede ser una pregunta doble; No se puede cambiar a reto después de escuchar la pregunta, ni antes. Simplemente no se puede; Estamos obligados a responder la pregunta sin importar cuán inapropiada sea.

Reto: Se debe realizar el reto propuesto sin importar cual sea ni que vergonzoso o absurdo sea, sólo se puede decir un reto por turno, no se pueden hacer preguntas como un "te reto a responder tal cosa" y se vale involucrar al otro participante en el reto, pero éste no será el principal del reto. ¿Entendido?

\- Suena... Perturbador - opina Spock.

\- esa es la idea - sonríe McCoy satisfecho mientras le da otro sorbo a su bebida. - Bien niño - le dice a Jim - comienza.

\- De acuerdo, Spock - mira al medio vulcano - ¿Verdad o Reto?

\- Verdad.

Jim parece pensárselo un poco, incluso se ve incómodo.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes por el rompimiento con Uhura? - pregunta suavemente.

Spock desvía levemente la mirada.

\- En realidad, me siento extrañamente... Bien.

Tal confesión hace que ambos presentes se vean ligeramente sorprendidos y se sientan secretamente aliviados.

\- Bien Spock, tu turno - anima el doctor.

Spock lo mira. - De acuerdo Leonard, ¿Verdad o reto?

\- Verdad.

\- ¿Por que me llamas Duende o Elfo, y a Jim Niño o Mocoso?

McCoy se ríe y aun así responde. - Soy de los que insulta a quien aprecia.

\- Awwwww, que tierno, Bones - se burla Kirk.

\- Cállate niño, es mi turno. - Mira de nuevo a Spock - ¿Verdad o Reto?

Éste eleva una ceja. De nuevo.

\- Reto.

\- Uuuuh, se puso interesante - sonríe Jim mientras le da el ultimo sorbo a su copa y se levanta a traer mas para cada uno.

\- Tu no te salvas, hombre - El doctor da una perversa sonrisa - Spock, te reto a que dejes que Jim te despeine con la mano.

Ambos se ven sorprendidos y se dirigen una mirada.

\- ¿Y por que debo tentar al diablo, Bones? - pregunta Jim.

\- Porque quiero ver a Spock -peinado-perfecto con el cabello hecho un desastre - sonríe McCoy.- y tu tienes experiencia lidiando con su ira, no me pienso arriesgar a ser estrangulado en un escritorio.

La mención de tal incidente hace que tanto Jim como Spock se Sonroje/Sonverdee haciendo reír al buen doctor.

Jim deja las nuevas bebidas en la pequeña mesita de centro y se acerca con desconfianza a Spock.

\- Adelante - El mestizo mira desafiante a McCoy quien sólo sonríe maliciosamente.

Jim alarga su mano y despeina al vulcano, como haría con la cabeza de un perrito.

Leonard se ríe a carcajadas ante la visión de Spock con sus cabellos revueltos.

\- Tienes el pelo extrañamente suave - se ríe Jim, provocando una sonrisa en el pelinegro y un leve rubor en sus orejas, mientras toma su nueva bebida y le da un gran sorbo, sintiendo ya el efecto del cacao en su organismo.

\- Supongo que es mi turno de nuevo - dice Spock. - Jim. ¿Verdad o Reto?

\- Verdad.

\- Bien. Siempre alardeas de tus "encantos con las mujeres" pero ¿Alguna vez has tenido una relación formal?

Este abre sus ojos y McCoy se ríe.

\- ¿Ahora me dices puto? - pregunta de vuelta con una sonrisa.

\- Soy yo el que hace la pregunta - dice Spock.

\- De acuerdo... La respuesta es: No. - dice un poco avergonzado.

\- El duende tiene razón entonces - suelta McCoy.

\- ¡Hey! - mira a McCoy fingiendo estar ofendido - Bien, es mi turno...

Y así continuaron, con preguntas y retos cada vez mas inapropiados y vergonzosos, incluso provocando que Spock se riera abiertamente, ya en la quinta copa, haciendo que Jim y Leonard se sorprendieran para luego reírse con él.

En la onceaba copa, ya todos estaban embriagados. Y empezaron a saltar preguntas como "¿Cuando fue tu primera vez en la cama con alguien y con quien?" De McCoy a Jim "Te reto a bajarte el pantalón"De Jim a McCoy "Si estuvieras con Jim sólo en un desierto, sin comunicador para pedir transporte y una serpiente venenosa le pica en el trasero ¿Le succionarías el veneno para impedir que muera?" De McCoy a Spock, provocando un sonverdeo en sus mejillas y orejas, sin embargo, su respuesta fue:

\- Pues... Mi deber como primer oficial es cuidar del capitán, así que... Si.

Haciendo que todos en la habitación se rían.

 _Todo esto está mal, te comportas como un humano. -_ le decía una voz a Spock muy parecida a la de su padre. Pero la ignoraba.

\- De acuerdo Jim, ¿Alguna te has verdaderamente enamorado de alguien, y si es así, de quién?- pregunta Spock, con un secretísimo sentimiento de esperanza crecer en su interior. Al igual que McCoy.

Jim carraspea como si la respuesta fuera la mas obvia del mundo. - Pues de ustedes dos, idiotas - dice rápidamente, por el estado de embriagues, provocando que los otros dos se sorprendan. Hasta que el rubio se da cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonroja furiosamente, removiéndose incómodo en su sitio. - Emmm... ¿Pueden olvidar eso? Fue solo el alcohol hablando.

\- Científicamente, los ebrios y los niños son los únicos que dicen la verdad. - recita Spock, provocando que Jim se remueva de nuevo ante la mirada expectante de los otros dos.

Pasa un minuto.

Un suspiro.

\- De acuerdo - murmura Jim suavemente - es cierto.

Para su sorpresa, ambos hombres frente a él sonríen ligeramente, incluso con ternura.

\- Debería confesar, que yo siento lo mismo por ambos - murmura suavemente McCoy. Dos pares de ojos miran a a Spock, quien miró atónito esta vez al doctor.

Desvía la mirada y se remueve incómodo en su sitio, provocando nerviosismo en el rubio y el castaño.

\- Supongo que ya somos tres - susurra.

Se ven entre todos a los ojos, intercalando miradas.

\- Bueno - murmura Jim con una leve sonrisa tímida - Bones, ¿Verdad o reto?

\- Reto.

Un leve sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas.

\- Te reto a besar a Spock de la forma vulcana.

Ambos aludidos se miran a los ojos, con un creciente rubor.

\- No sé como es un beso vulcano - susurra suavemente.

Spock le sonríe ligeramente y le toma la mano.

\- Es así. - une sus respectivos dedos índice y corazón con el médico, quien le da una gran sonrisa. Y Jim los mira a ambos con cariño.

Después de un exquisito minuto, separan sus manos y Bones mira al rubio.

\- ¿Verdad o Reto?

\- Reto.

McCoy mira a ambos presentes y les sonríe maliciosamente.

\- Te la devolveré, Jim. Te reto a besar a Spock. Pero, de la manera humana.

Este se sorprende y ya casi está tan rojo como las manzanas que acostumbra a comer.

Mira con timidez a Spock, pero aún así, ambos acercan suavemente sus rostros y a un suspiro de distancia, se detienen para contemplar sus ojos; negro y azul se miran, transmitiendo una gran gama de emociones.

Por fin, sus labios se unen con suavidad y deseo contenido por tanto tiempo.

Al separarse, con dificultad, miran a un sonriente McCoy.

\- Tu turno Jim - le dice.

El rubio, cuyas pupilas estaban dilatadas y su respiración levemente agitada, se acerca al rostro de Leonard.

\- Ya me cansé de este juego - susurra para luego besar también a McCoy, quien le toma de la nuca para profundizar el beso, sintiendo una lengua delinear con suavidad su labio inferior, para a continuación ser atrapado entre sus dientes. Luego es consiente del par de manos extra que suben desde su espalda baja hasta sus hombros, para después estremecerse al sentir unos labios ajenos darle atención a su cuello y una de sus orejas.

Se convirtieron en un revoltijo de besos, manos y extremidades enredadas. Pero le dieron rienda suelta a todos los sentimientos que jamás habían expresado, hasta ese momento. Cambiaban de posición probando cuanto les era posible. Jim en el medio, Spock en el medio, Leonard en el medio. O debajo, o arriba, o a cada lado, o invertidos.

El tiempo pasó exquisitamente lento y después de intentar todo tipo de maneras posibles, y varios orgasmos después, la profecía de McCoy se hizo realidad.

Los tres terminaron totalmente inconscientes en la cama.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza le hizo despertar, para darse cuenta que no se encontraba ni en su camarote, ni solo. En cada uno de sus brazos tenia a Jim y a Leonard abrazados a él con la cabeza sobre sus hombros y tomados de la mano por sobre su pecho. Varias imágenes de la noche anterior le golpearon de repente y se sintió extremadamente feliz. Suavemente se deshizo de su agarre para no despertarlos y al sentarse, sintió la punzada de las actividades realizadas anteriormente e hizo una ligera mueca, al levantarse, un enorme mareo lo inundó y no pudo evitar el impulso de ir al baño a vomitar.

Sin embargo, no se arrepentía de nada.

Escuchó con su fino oído, como sus acompañantes se levantaban de la cama y los improperios del doctor al sentarse, seguido de la risa de Jim.

Luego, él aún devolviendo el contenido de su estomago, pudo sentir cómo ambos se asomaban por la puerta del baño.

\- Te dije que terminarías como la mierda - se rió McCoy, al ver al medio vulcano, vestido solamente con su ropa interior, tirado en el suelo con sus cabellos eróticamente revueltos y vomitando en la taza del baño, para luego acariciar la punta de una de sus orejas.

\- ¿Como es que ustedes no se ven "como la mierda"? - murmura Spock con su leve sarcasmo.

\- Por la razón que nos acusaste ayer, Spock. Somos unos borrachos. - sonríe Jim provocando una risa en Leonard.

Después de terminar con el estómago vacío y lavarse bien los dientes, se acerca a ambos hombres, que se encontraban recogiendo su ropa del suelo.

\- ¿Y bien, Spock? - pregunta Jim - ¿Qué tal tu primera noche de copas?

\- Si hubiese sabido que así terminaría, habría aceptado todas tus ofertas anteriores de unirme.

Una carcajada de parte del rubio y del doctor, para luego acercarse y compartir un abrazo.

\- Y si nosotros lo hubiéramos sabido, te habríamos insistido hasta convencerte de venir anteriormente - dice McCoy, ganándose un beso humano de parte de Spock y un beso vulcano de parte de Jim.

\- Definitivamente, esto se debe repetir. - sonríe Jim.

Y tanto Spock como McCoy estuvieron de acuerdo.

Ya todos conocían lo que albergaba el corazón de sus compañeros en cuanto a su muy extraña relación, que cada vez resultaba mas extraña, pero satisfactoria.

Y Spock estaba inmensamente alegre del ilógico progreso con los dos hombres. Por eso, en medio de un beso y unas caricias, no pudo evitar suspirar un muy erótico " _Fascinante_ " Provocando que los presentes vuelvan a perder el control...

Y todo gracias al infantil Verdad o Reto.

Fin.

* * *

Y bien? La inspiración es una perra xD miren que llega casi a media noche, o incluso después! Amé con mi vida escribir este fic. Espero les haya gustado.

¿Merece este divertido y sensual One-Shot, algún review? :3


End file.
